Electronic devices may generate heat during use. For example, heat may be generated by computer processors, wireless communication components, batteries, and other components of some electronic devices. For some electronic devices, such as those with relatively small form factors, heat that is generated can quickly increase the overall temperature of the device, which may negatively impact device performance and/or a user experience with the device. Accordingly, mitigation of thermal increases in electronic devices may be desired.